A Very Morrow Day Halloween Party
by DarkPaladin000
Summary: In which the Morrow Days decide to dress up, only the Piper doesn't and everything pretty much goes downhill through the whole fanfic.
**A/N: So this is just sort of a special that I tried writing out. Do be noted here, that while I generally don't keep very explicit content in my fanfics, this one may mention them more than usual, so do bear that as a warning. That said, there won't be anything too bad. Enjoy! This takes place before Wednesday is drowned and a few millennia after the breaking of the Will.**

Halloween was not a well-known holiday in the house. It was hardly anything before Christmas, or New Year, but with it gaining popularity (at least in a certain country) the Days decided to at least give it a try.

The very first time they tried it, it was normal to say the least- save for Lord Sunday dressing up as Princess Leia. Everyone got a real hoot out of that, but that meant that the second one was cancelled, and it was only now, the third time around, that it was being held again.

There was no trick-or-treating, of course, mainly because it was seen as something for children and because Wednesday would just eat everything. There was a huge party though, with decorations, and even declarations for who had the scariest costume, best costume, prettiest costume, etc.

The aforementioned party was taking place in the Great Maze, partly so because Sir Thursday didn't want to get spooked again. In the very first party, they other Days had managed to scare him so badly that he would have peed himself if that was possible within the House, and the Fourth Part of the Will managed to temporarily escape (so Thursday was holding it on his own Demesne so he wouldn't be taken by surprise this time); and partly because no one else wanted to hold it or had the means too.

The Citadel had been decorated with enough black paper to make it look like Sir Thursday was going Goth, and Jack O' Lanterns littered the place everywhere. Most of the soldiers had been dismissed temporarily so the place was a lot emptier than usual.

Back in the Incomparable Gardens though, Lord Sunday was making plans, as always, to come fashionably late. He preferred taking care of his favorite plants by himself, and was so mouth-pipetting out some special fertilizer for a new breed he was trying.

Only thing was, of course, that one had to be careful not to let any of the fertilizer enter one's mouth, as it had a small amount of Nothing in it, which- while it wouldn't be lethal, would certainly be unpleasant.

Of course, at that moment, the Piper just had to come and couldn't resist annoying Sunday as he was working.

"That's right Sunday," the Piper said. "You need to suck it. Suck it hard, like you always do. Just remember though, that in this case, you're _not_ supposed to swallow."

Sunday bristled as he realized what the Piper was saying, and shot him a dirty look. "Keep quiet you."

"Just what are you supposed to be dressed as though? All you've got is a black tuxedo on," the Piper said.

"I'm Bruce Wayne," Lord Sunday said.

"Uggh," the Piper said and rolled his eyes. "Who dresses up as Bruce Wayne? You could also look like James Bond or anyone else for that matter. What, you didn't think you could pull off Batman?"

Lord Sunday snorted. "Honestly, I think such childish dressing up is unbecoming of beings of our stature, and so I'm just going in as I usually am."

Piper snorted. "I don't think that's what you said when you wore this." He then held up a photo of Sunday at the last party. Photos that Sunday thought he had burned every last one of.

"Give that back!" Sunday shouted and the Piper started giggling and ran away.

"You'll never catch me!" the Piper shouted. Unfortunately he was looking backwards as he said this, and so consequently ran headfirst into a wall and fell unconscious.

Lord Sunday took the photo and destroyed it. He also wrote DOOFUS on the Piper's face with what he hoped was permanent marker.

Once the Piper had come to, and Sunday was ready to leave, he gave a cursory glance towards his younger brother and asked, "What are you supposed to be dressed up as, by the way?"

"Oh, I've decided to be that guy who doesn't go in a costume," the Piper said. "And are you and Saturday dressing up as a couple?"

"No," Sunday said. "We didn't even do that the first time, and we've broken up."

"By the way, what did happen to make you guys split?" the Piper said.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Sunday replied sheepishly.

 **Several Years Ago**

With Sunday's and Saturday's relationship progressing, they had decided to try living like a married couple to see how it would be like. As such, they had also adopted a child- or to be more specific, they had kidnapped Monday and forced him to act like one.

So, in the Incomparable Gardens, there was a wooden cottage. It was so perfect you could tell something was fake about it, but that was besides the point.

The day usually went like this:

Sunday would walk in during the evening and say, "Honey, I'm home!"

At this point, Saturday would walk towards the door wearing an apron and say, "I'd like to say that you must be tired from working, but we both know that you don't do any real work, do you?"

They both would laugh at that. "So, how's the little tyke?" Lord Sunday would ask.

Monday would be currently sleeping, but would wake up when he saw Sunday. "Da-da!" Monday would say and flail his arms apparently looking very happy. This was becasue that Monday knew that if he didn't act his part in behaving like a baby, he would be given several painful electric shocks and no food for a month (let's just say that Sunday and Saturday aren't the best parents.) One only needed to look into Monday's eyes to see the truth though: about how they literally screamed, 'Oh Architect! Someone please save me!'

Monday would then go back to sleep.

"So, how has he been?" Sunday would whisper.

"He mainly just sleeps," Saturday would say. "He does start crying when I change his diapers though. Not to mention I don't think he likes it when I breastfeed him."

Sunday would shake his head. "Maybe he's finally ready for some adult food." He then smiled. "But for now, he's asleep. Which means that mommy and daddy can go do other things…"

Saturday would then blush and then both of them would proceed to a different room.

This entire arrangement failed when Saturday complained that she was being treated as a useless housewife and that she wanted to do some real work, but Sunday's ego wouldn't let that happen (he was old-fashioned in that matter of things of course) and so they broke up.

Monday was let go, but he was warned never to speak about what had happened to him to anyone.

 **And Now We Resume Our Story, Already In Progress**

We now turn our attention to the Mistress of the Upper House, who was none too pleased about the celebrations.

"This is a useless holiday, Dusk," she said to her Dusk, who was dressed up as a giant waffle for some reason. "It sounds very nice, but ends up being a huge letdown. I don't know why mortals celebrate it."

The Piper had just arrived and had overheard them. "'It sounds very nice, but ends up being a huge letdown?' That sounds like something you'd say to Sunday after your wedding night."

Saturday snorted. "I don't remember talking to you. And I see that you're not wearing a costume. I can only assume that means that you've decided to come as a Sorry Excuse for a Sentient Being."

"Really, what's wrong, Sa-TURD-ay?" the Piper asked.

"Something messed up in the Tower today," Saturday said. "Not that it is any of your business, I was trying to perform a complex spell last night and it went wrong."

"I do apologize, Majesty," Dusk said.

"You don't need to," Saturday said. "It wasn't your fault that I wasn't able to do it properly last night."

The Piper snorted. "'It wasn't your fault that I wasn't able to do it properly last night' also seems like something you'd say to Sunday after your wedding night. Oh wait, you two broke up, right?"

The Piper left before Saturday could kill him.

"Idiot," Saturday muttered.

"Why did he have 'DOOF' written on his face though?" Dusk asked.

It turned out that the marker wasn't permanent, but was still hard to get rid of.

Thursday was trying his hardest not to flip out and be the nice host. He saw that Sneezer was wheeling in a sleeping Mister Monday, who was dressed up in pajamas.

"So, what is he supposed to be?" Thursday asked.

"A sleeping person," Sneezer replied.

Thursday snorted. Truth be told though, this was actually less lazy than last time's costume. That time, Monday had put on a white sheet and just pretended to be a ghost while he snored inside. He hadn't even cut out holes for the eyes!

"He should've came as a baby," Thursday muttered. "He wants to sleep all day and be carried around while doing no work. Next thing you know he'll want to be breastfed!"

The last line was meant as a joke, but instantly Monday got up, all traces of weariness lost. "What? Where is she?"

Thursday was surprised to see absolute, pure terror in Mister Monday's eyes. "Who?"

"Saturday!" Monday said.

"She's here but she isn't-" Thursday didn't speak any further as Monday had begun rocking back and forth while sucking his thumb with a distant, hollow look of despair in his eyes.

Thursday just pretty much left him and went to see what was happening with the other guests.

Wednesday and Saturday were talking.

"So, how are things, Nessie?" Saturday asked.

"Don't call me that," Wednesday said and pouted.

"Don't pout," Saturday said. "And if you didn't want to be called that, why are you dressed up as the Loch Ness Monster?"

Wednesday sniffled. "I wanted too. But why do you look so depressed?"

"This holiday," Saturday said, as if that explained everything. "Everyone is going around, and this is just an excuse for most people to dress up in things that are way too revealing and get drunk."

"Is there anything I can do to make it better?"

"Can you make everyone dressed decently and sober?"

The Piper just had to interrupt and said, "'Everyone dressed decently and sober' sounds a whole lot like what your wedding night with Sunday would be like."

Saturday chucked a cup at him, who sadly dodged it.

"Don't let him get to you," Wednesday said. "And don't be too down because of that breakup."

"I'm not," Saturday said unconvincingly, and then slyly said, "But speaking of love lives, you've been glancing over at my Dusk several times. What's up? Do you want me to set the two of you up?"

"Oh, that's just because of his costume," Wednesday said as she choked down a waffle. "It is getting harder and harder to control my hunger now. Why is he dressed up as a waffle anyway?"

Saturday shrugged.

"And, I sort of kind of hate having to ask you this," Wednesday said, "But what are you supposed to be dressed up as?"

"Oh," Saturday said. "I'm dressed up as Queen Elizabeth."

Wednesday nodded. "I always have trouble trying to figure out what people are dressed up as. I can't tell if Sunday is James Bond or the Penguin, and I don't have the slightest clue about the Piper."

"The Piper isn't wearing a costume," Saturday said. "Though to be honest, I'd like to say that his face is a costume enough, and Sunday is pretty much dressed up as a Misogynistic Jerk regardless of what he says."

Wednesday realized this was not a good time to mention these things.

Around them, there was almost every type of spooky-themed food being served, and several contests including apple bobbing. And of course, there was the 'impartial' panel which would award prizes for Best Costume, Scariest Costume, etc.

Sunday though thought that many of the games were beneath him and decided to instead arm wrestle with Thursday for the time being. He had won twelve times without breaking a sweat.

"So, Sir Thursday is defeated yet again," Sunday said with a smug smile on his face.

Thursday had gotten redder and redder with every defeat, and he was close to snapping, but instead of breaking something he said, "Yes, well I think it should be no surprise that you have a stronger forearm than me, Milord, after all, I, unlike you, currently have a girlfriend, and so I do not need to use it as much."

Sunday was smiling before he realized what Thursday was saying.

"Oh!" the Piper said, who had a habit of dropping in at annoying times like that. "Bro, not even the Seventh Key's sorcery is going to protect you from that burn!"

Sunday's face had turned as red as a tomato. "You think you're really funny, do you? Just what are you supposed to be dressed up as anyway?"

"I'm Lloyd Bannings from the Trails of Zero/Trails of Azure series of The Legend of Heroes. Dawn's dressed up as Ellie MacDowell, so we're dressed as a couple, you see," Thursday said with an even smugger look than Sunday's on his face.

Sunday frowned. "Wait a minute. Wasn't that the game where-" he then smiled. "Oh, Thursday, you pervert! Tell me one thing, and don't bother lying, because I can get the answer out of someone else… are Dawn's eyes currently green or yellow?"

Sir Thursday stiffened, the smile wiped right off his face. "Um- well, you see-"

Sunday grinned even more broadly. "I knew it. She's wearing yellow contacts isn't she, as well as the whole other apparatus? Tell me, Thursday, what if I, in a moment of petty anger, decided to go to her and tell her just what the costume she's wearing actually is?"

Sir Thursday paled and a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead.

"Fortunately for you, I am _not_ so petty," Sunday said with a smirk and got up to leave. "Have fun feeding the horses."

The Piper, rather apprehensively, sidled up to Sunday and asked, "What was that about? I didn't get any of it. And for that matter, why does 'feeding the horses' sound like a euphemism for something?"

Sunday merely chuckled. "I think I'll tell you in several millennia when you're older, and you know, mature enough to handle it."

"What?" the Piper asked. "I am way more mature than you are."

Sunday snorted. "If I'm not wrong, you still laugh like an idiot when I say the word 'pudding.'"

Piper cracked up uncontrollably. "Ha- you just said 'poo'- and then 'ding!'" Sunday walked away from him.

Meanwhile, Lady Friday and Grim Tuesday were talking. Friday was dressed up as Rebecca Black from her music video, and Grim Tuesday was Phoenix Wright, from, of course, Phoenix Wright.

"This is terrible," Friday said. "We don't even do anything remotely important in this fanfic.."

"And even worse," Grim Tuesday said. "These lines we're speaking are given to us by the author simply out of pity so that all the Days are mentioned. Like we're just people on some list the author wants to cover!"

"That is terrible," Friday said. "Let's go and fill Thursday's bedroom with popcorn to get over our frustration."

"Sure," Tuesday replied and the two of them snuck out.

Meanwhile, Wednesday and Saturday were still talking to each other.

"You know, you seem really down," Wednesday said. "Let's do that game where we list all the things we're thankful for! See, I'm grateful that we're still here!"

"I'm grateful that Sunday's still alive so I can slowly savor the joy of strangling him," Saturday replied. "Oh, I'm no good at this. Can we please stop?"

The Piper, of course, decided to swoop in. "'I'm no good at this, can we please stop?' is also something that you'd say to Sunday on your wedding night."

And, right then and there, Saturday had had it. She got up, grabbed the Piper by the collar, and the proceeded to beat him to a pulp. She returned to chatting with Wednesday like nothing had happened, though she could now cross off Piper from her Revenge List.

In case you're wondering, this what her Revenge List looks like:

 _1\. Lord Sunday_

 _2\. Lord Sunday_

 _3\. Lord Sunday_

 _4\. Lord Sunday_

 _5\. Whoever Wrote the Ending of_ Charlotte

 _6\. The Piper_

 _7\. Lord Sunday_

 _(And it continues for about the nest 3,783 items as Lord Sunday)_

Soon though, the prizes for the costumes were being announced.

One of the announcers stepped up. "First of all, is the prize for scariest costume! We have all unanimously decided that it will go to the Piper!"

There was clapping all around. No one really wanted the Scariest Costume Award, so it was one of the few ones that was fairly judged.

The Piper walked up to the podium to accept the award, despite the fact that his face had been hideously distorted by what Saturday had done to him. "Hello everyone," he said. "Now, I've gotten a lot of comments on how I look like tonight. They've included: 'If you looked that way when you were born, the Architect probably would've thrown you into Nothing' and 'There are children at this party, you can't possibly dress that scary' as well as 'You look like two really misshapen Nithlings decided to have a child.' Well, no doubt you're all wondering how I managed to look like this, and surprisingly the answer is not sorcery or makeup, but rather you might be surprised to know that I'm technically not wearing a costume, and this is just what happened to my face when I insulted Saturday too much and she beat me up."

Everyone turned to Saturday, who said, "And let that be a lesson to anyone who would scorn me." This was especially directed at Sunday, who didn't care.

The other awards were pretty much rigged, so that Best Costume went to Sunday, Best Costume (Female Category) went to Saturday, and so on. With that, the guests started to thin out.

Thursday and his Dawn, however, were just getting starting. Thursday played with the ribbon in her hair for a few minutes.

"Let's go somewhere more private," Thursday said with a grin.

"Alright," Dawn said as they walked towards Sir Thursday's bedroom. "But I just wanted to ask something. If I'm not wrong, doesn't the character I'm playing have green eyes? Why did you make me wear yellow contacts then? And why is this costume a bit different from what she was wearing?"

Another bead of sweat rolled down Sir Thursday's forehead. "I just modified it a bit to suit you better, My Dove, that's all-" he lied while fumbling with the door handle, but luckily for him his Dawn was distracted by a huge cascade of popcorn that came out of the door.

"Who filled my room with popcorn?" Thursday growled. "Now we'll have to go somewhere else!"

"Or," Dawn said, "We could always eat our way in." She took a handful and ate it to prove her point.

"Where's the Loch Ness monster when you need her?" Thursday sighed as he began stuffing it into his mouth too.

 **A/N: And that ends this fanfic. Thank you reader, and do review if you liked- and even if you didn't, do give your two cents about it.**


End file.
